


substitute

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: In which Natsuki acquires a Syo-chan dakimakura, and Syo is decidedlynotamused.





	substitute

**Author's Note:**

> another ancient fic i uncovered. i think i was planning on posting this w/ some other short stuff but i hadn't written any more
> 
> i also recently started playing the utapri mobile game lol so this whole thing is giving me some nostalgia

"What," Syo asks, voice flat, "is _that_."

"Oh, _this_?" Natsuki replies, feigning innocence. Syo knows better. "It's a Syo-chan body pillow, of course!" he states proudly, as if it were totally normal to be carting around life-sized replicas of your roommate plastered on a pillow. Syo can only take solace in the fact that there are worse people to associate with, like whoever made it in the first place. (They picked a good picture of him, at the very least.)

"I can see that," Syo says, dryly. "What I mean is, _why_ do you have it?"

"So I can be with Syo-chan 24/7!" Natsuki declares, in a tone that says, 'Aren't I super smart for coming up with this wonderful plan?'

Syo rolls his eyes. "But you already are."

"Syo-chan…" Natsuki says, dropping the dakimakura like a ton of bricks. ('What are you doing that's my face on the floor, you ass') "Oh, Syo-chan~" Natsuki says again, eyes sparkling, and the gears in Syo's head finally shift together to tell him that he should go far, far away now.

"Wait, wait," Syo says quickly, trying to salvage what's left of the situation, "you've got it all wr—" but Natsuki's already tackled him to the bed, stealing the rest of the words from his mouth.

 

"It would be such a shame to let go of Syo-chan #2 though, don't you think?" Natsuki asks him, afterward.

Syo blinks away the hazy contentment. "You _named_ it?!"

"Well I can't go around calling him Pillow-san. That would be strange, Syo-chan," Natsuki chides, as if this should be common sense. It's not, Syo thinks; it's really not.

"Why do I put up with you," Syo sighs, instead.

"Because you love me," Natsuki says, snuggling into Syo's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Syo says, pressing a kiss to the top of Natsuki's head.

He can think of a way to deal with Syo-chan #2, later.


End file.
